This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to electrical connectors that have a separate lock piece that is attached to a connector body to prevent withdrawal of terminals disposed in terminal cavities in the connector body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,325 granted to Warren Pearce, Jr. and Andrew Russo, Jr. Jan. 3, 1978 discloses an electrical connector for a printed circuit board that has two rows of terminals disposed in a connector body. A separate lock plate is slid into a lateral slot associated with each row of terminals to prevent withdrawal of all terminals in the associated row.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,535 granted to James W. McNamee, Sr. and Daniel N. Kosareo Oct. 5, 1982 also discloses an electrical connector having two rows of terminals disposed in a connector body and a separate lock bar associated with each row of terminals to prevent withdrawal of the terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,839 granted to James L. Winger July 29, 1986 is another example of an electrical connector having two rows of terminals disposed in a connector body and a separate lock piece associated with each row of terminals to prevent terminal withdrawal.